Blood And Fire
Blood and Fire France, Paris. 2018... Alex was in a hurry. He ran down the stairs, jumping over the stairs. I knew that Sasha would follow him, try to stop him, or explain something, that in any case it would break the heart of both. He didn't want this. On the first floor, Alex on the run transformed into a demon, and webbed wings are cut out from his back. Leaving the entrance, he immediately soared into the air and landed on the roof of the house, trying to hide as quickly as possible from the eyes. A pair of onlookers still noticed him, but didn't understand what had happened. Alex has never been so careless, but now it was not his concern. Sitting on the parapet, he heard as she calls him. Tearing off her voice, she screamed his name, clutching the jacket in hers hands, which he had forgotten in a hurry. Feelings... emotions... - weaknesses that are peculiar not only to humans. Alex closed his eyes, trying to stifle the pain. He knew that all this time she loved him, but, nevertheless, now he was unnecessary in her life. The phone rang in his pocket. Alex took a deep breath and answered: - Yes...? At the other end a cheerful voice sounded: - Sanya, how did it go? I'm guessing with the address? Alex turned and looked down from the roof - the girl was gone. - Hello, are you listening to me? - the interlocutor didn't give up at the other side. Alex: - Yeah... This is her address. You're doing fine, Seryoga. Serik: - Excellent, you buy beer! Or not... Once you're in Paris, take a bottle of French wine. Wait, stop! Why such a sad voice? Something is wrong? Alex paused for a few seconds. - Yes... it turned out that I was no longer needed here. Serik: - In what sense? Alex: - I completed the mission started a few years ago. Now I'm sure that she was safe and happy. Serik: - Are you... sure? Alex: - At least she doesn't need me anymore. This time the interlocutor hesitated with answering and cautiously said: - You really excuse me, but... what did you hope for, having reappeared in her life after all these years? Alex exhaled sadly: - I don't know... Just all this time I couldn't forget her. Serik interrupted the silence: - I'm sorry, Alex. If you have no more business left there, come back. Lexa and Jess are worried about you. Alex turned off the phone, threw it aside, like a boring toy, and sat down on the roof. Heavy thoughts didn't go out of his head. He raised his head to the clear sunny sky: - Where is the rain, when it is so needed? ---- Charles de Gaulle Airport, a few hours later... Alex waited for the landing in the empty waiting room. Judging by the number of people in the hall, the impression was that he flies alone. Behind him sat a guy in a cap hiding his eyes. Alex just furtively glanced at him, not leaving his heavy thoughts. They sat backs to back. After a couple of minutes the stranger decided to start a dialogue: - Judging by your looks, you're not a local, so maybe a tourist. Well, and how do you like Paris? Alex answered: - Sorry, buddy, I'm not in the mood. The stranger didn't seem to hear him: - And what kind of girls are here... Mmm... Even if you don't like lovely French women, you can always get acquainted with any other beauty. Paris attracts women from all over the world. I just recently found one sweet lady. Alex: - What do you need? The stranger: - To thank. Alex raised his head in surprise. The stranger: - Thank you for finding her for me... Brother. That voice... Alex turned, but the stranger was gone. Only the cap lay in a puddle of blood. ---- Alex flew into her apartment. There are signs of struggle all over the place. Drops of blood on the floor and walls, and here and there were signs of fiery flashes. The girl clearly resisted. The phone rang. Alex: - Yes. It was Serik again: - How are you? Alex: - Bloodian... He's alive. And again he wants to use her for his own purposes, like many years ago. Serik: - Stop-stop, don't panic. Alex sat exhausted on the bed: - I'm late... This is my mistake... I brought Bloodian to her... Serik: - Don't rush to give up... Alex: - What are you up to? Serik: - Your jacket. He is not with you now, am I right? Alex: - No, but what? Serik: - The tracking chip was sewed in there. Alex: - What the hell?! Serik: - Don't get excited. This was done for your own safety. Apparently, the jacket is now with the girl. Alex jumped up: - Where is she?! - Wait a minute... - Serik was clearly looking for something on the net, - Damn this French language! So... Here you are! A strange burst of energy on the island of Cite... Your jacket in the same area. Alex: - More accurately, it's possible? I don't know Paris so well. Serik: - Notre Dame Cathedral. ---- Notre Dame Cathedral... The night fell on the city. The sly body of the guard slapped to the floor. - This is the last one, - Bloodian said with a rather grin, - no one will stop us any more. He triumphantly marched through the huge hall of the cathedral, stepping over the dead bodies of guards and clergymen - all those whom he found at this late hour in Notre Dame. In the center of the cathedral a girl was sitting on her lap in black underwear and a jacket on her naked body. Her hands were tied in chains and each chain was tied to a separate column. Approaching Sasha, Bloodian tapped the chain: - Come on, wake up, sleeping beauty. The girl regained consciousness and opened her eyes: - You... I thought you were dead then in the cemetery. Bloodian: - I disappointed you? Honestly, you and my brother almost killed me. After that incident, I had to restore my strength for a very long time. And then spend a lot of time to find you again. He approached almost dense and crouched in front of her. Sasha looked at him with dislike: - How is your nose? Doesn't hurt? Bloodian gently fingered his nose: - Oh, this... Yeah, I forgot to give you a favor for that incident. He swung and struck the prisoner with his hand in the face. The girl spat blood and looked angrily at the demon: - A disgusting geek! Bloodian: - What a pity that you're not a full-fledged demon, but only a miserable half-blood, and you will not survive this night. So, let's start the ritual, for which we are secluded here. Bloodian stepped away from her and stood in the middle of the hall. He spread his hands, and, covering his eyes, raised his head: - Behold the power of the demon of blood! The bodies of the fallen humans began to bleed, which painting the floor of the cathedral in red, flowed from all sides to Bloodian, filling it with force. Having absorbed the necessary quantity, the demon opened his eyes and stared at Sasha. The bloodthirsty look frightened the girl, and she tried to free herself, but her hands were tightly bound. Bloodian: - Now I have enough power to make a triumphant return to the demon world. It's time to bring the last victim and open the portal. At that moment a huge stained-glass window of the cathedral exploded into pieces, and a figure of a winged demon emerged from the fire. Bloodian turned around: - What ...? NO! It cannot be! How did you find us?! Alexander landed and folded his wings: - Your bloody stench I can smell even from the demon world. Bloodian went and hid behind the prisoner: - She's good, is not she? And it smells so good. He embraced the helpless Sasha, and caresses over her belly by hand. Alexander confidently moved towards them, with his eyes full of anger. Bloodian: - I'm sure you've already had time to taste her. He touched the palm of her chest. This didn't give the girl any pleasure, and she jerked. In the palms of Alex there was a flame. Bloodian grabbed the girl's throat: - Alexander, don't you want to harm this doll? This time... victory is for me. Alexander did not stop: - This time... you're dead! The first fireball flew exactly to Bloodian and Sasha. The blood demon had to let go of the girl to dodge. Having frightened off Bloodian, the fireball disintegrated in the air, without harming the captive. The bloody demon jumped, but at that moment the second fireball overtook him. Bloodian didn't have time to expose the shield and received in full. Bloodian: - Bastard! Alexander, ignoring the defeated enemy, went to Sasha. Time seemed to slow down. The bound girl smiled faintly at him. Alexander walked, hypnotized by this smile. Suddenly a smile slipped from the girl's face, and her lips whispered something. His name... When he woke up, he heard her voice: - Alex! Behind you! Bloodian waited for a convenient moment. From the bloody floor grew a huge clawed hand with human growth. Alex turned, and at that moment a bloody hand grabbed him. Bloodian: - This is not the end! The beautiful prince has not yet defeated the villain! He looked at the girl: - As for you, Princess... He walked with a satisfied grin to Sasha. Alexander flashed for a moment. The palm boiled and shook. Wings with a sharp movement severed huge fingers, freeing the owner. Bloodian turned. - Oh you...! Alex was already there. He ran up, jumped and with two legs imprinted Bloodian , throwing it into the wall. The demon of blood crashed, crushing the age-old masonry, but immediately turned into a bloody mass, flung to the floor and emerged from the puddle, as if nothing had happened. Immediately a stream of fire flew into it. Bloodian jumped back. The fiery stream followed. Leap, one more, the third. Alex's flamethrower burned everything in its path. Bloodian jumped on the wall, pushed himself away from the column and was on the top floor of the cathedral. Alexander interrupted the fire show, waved his wings and rushed upstairs. In the hand of Bloodian there was a bloody whip. Alex dived from above, throwing another piece of fire into the enemy. Bloodian deftly jumped and threw a whip on the neck of Alexander passing by. Alex jerked in the air. Bloodian, not letting go of the whip, jumped down from the second floor, taking his brother with him. Alexander collapsed on the floor of the cathedral. Bloodian: - You're so annoying. It's time to finish this protracted show. He made several gestures with his hands and from the bloody floor, the whip-tentacles stretched out, braiding Alexander. The demon tried to escape, but the cunning vines already wrapped his arms and legs. Bloodian: - If you don't want to leave us, sit down, shut up and don't bother. Where did we leave off? He walked again to the girl: - Look how he is kill himself because of you. Are you really so precious to him? Sasha jerked, trying in vain to free herself: - Alex! Chains holding her, loudly grunted. Sasha: - ALEX!!! Bloodian: - It's useless. His blood is boiling with anger, but not enough to save himself. Sasha stared at the self-satisfied Bloodian: - You said, "blood is boiling"...? Bloodian: - And so what? Sasha smiled slyly: - And what I know is how to deprive you of power! Bloodian stared at the girl in amazement. A few meters from them filed a cheerful voice of Alexander: - Commander... Burn it all to ashes. The girl's eyes lit up, strands of hair danced in a wild dance, around Sasha was arose and intensified glow. At some point this glow faded, but the next moment the girl's energy exploded, enveloping the whole cathedral with flames. Walls, benches, confessional, chandeliers, corpses of victims... Blood puddles of heat were curled and baked. Notre Dame was flaming, and in the center there were three. Bloodian looked around apprehensively: - Damn... I didn't take that into account. The fetters holding Alexander dried up and crumbled into powder. The demon rose to his feet. Bloodian backed away: - Alexander...? The fire demon rushed from the spot and rammed Bloodian. He flew off, hitting the column. Bloodian tried to apply the whip, but it crumbled in his hand. At that moment, he felt that was grabbed by the tail. Alexander soared with the helpless brother into the air and, untwisting threw him to the ceiling, and afterwards hurled a fireball that reached its goal. The charred Bloodian waved his arms and legs, trying to find something to cling to. And at that moment a fist crashed into his stomach, the second stroke hit the jaw. A series of blows fell on Bloodian. In the eye, along the ribs, breaking the bones, again in the head, into the body,... Finally, the fingers squeezed the throat of the bloody demon. Alexander hovered under the dome of the burning cathedral, holding exhausted Bloodian by the outstretched hand. In the left hand appeared a fire, but not usual - this time it glowed with a blue or even a dark flame. Alexander: - You dreamed of breaking out of this world. So go to the world of the dead. The eyes of Bloodian opened with fear: - NOOOOO!!! Alex abruptly dived down, gaining speed, and with all his might smashed Bloodian into the stone floor of the cathedral. At the moment of impact, the body of the bloody demon flared and disappeared with ashes in a black flame. So Bloodian came to an end. Alexander picked up from a pile of ashes a pendant on a gold chain, stained with blood, and without superfluous words he thrust it into his pocket. The demon rose and approached to Sasha. In one jerk, Alexander tore off the chains that bound the girl. She looked with bliss at the savior. Alex took her gently in his arms. The girl nestled against him. Tears flowed from hers eyes. Sasha: - Alex... I... The demon spread its wings: - It's okay... It's all over. The demon with the girl in her arms flew through the ruined stained-glass window of the burning cathedral and disappeared into the night sky of Paris. ---- The next day... - What did he just say? - Alex asked, listening to the presenter of morning news. He took a sip of coffee and bit off a stale croissant. Sasha left the bathroom, wiping her head: - He says the fire was localized. The preliminary cause of the fire is arson. As a result of the fire, at least 14 people died. - ...And one demon, - Alex added wickedly. Sasha wiped her wet hair and, sitting next to him, buried her forehead in Alex's shoulder: - How much troubles have we done... - I would say, in a literal sense "we fired up", - Alex replied. Both laughed, then fell silent for a few seconds. Sasha: - You know... your letter... Alex: - I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left like this. Sasha: - No, it was worth it to tell you everything at once. You just showed up so suddenly. And I... I never forgot you. Alex: - I couldn't forget you too. She gently touched her fingers along his cheek. Alex turned to her, and at that moment her lips dug into his sweet kiss. ---- Charles de Gaulle Airport. A few hours later... Sasha: - Your flight will be announced soon. Alex looked up at the scoreboard: - Yes.. Brings memories? But only then I sent you. The girl smiled. They embraced each other. Sasha looked him in the eye: - Write and call. In general, don't forget me. Alex answered with a smile: - Yes, commander. I will miss you. - And... - she was embarrassed, - No matter what happens, know that I will always be the "home" for you, to which you can return at any moment. - I will definitely be back. I promise, - Alex replied. A farewell kiss tied them up for the last time. Demon Sanya And Sasha SC5 01.JPG|Sasha and Alex Remark This text was written in the period from 19 to 25 August 2018, translated to english in 8 September 2018. I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:Age of Aquarius Category:Bloodian Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Jessica Category:Lexa Category:Sasha Category:Spider Serik Category:Serik